


Beauty and the Beast

by schxbetta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, S&M, Sex Work, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schxbetta/pseuds/schxbetta
Summary: Set in a verse in which Rufus is a sex worker and Heidegger is his client, the two become embroiled in a night of lust.// This was written as a drabble for tumblr with a good friend in mind (the idea of Rufus as a sex worker was her idea and full credit can be found on my tumblr which I will link on request. :)
Relationships: Heidegger/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Beauty and the Beast

The first time - he had been drunk. Tipsy senses snatched by the beauty of that mystery man - a blonde (his type), light eyes and lighter skin. When his lips had purred to the rim of his ear and fingers had plucked free the restraints of the buttons on his shirt - Heidegger had allowed himself sweet relief in the form of an escort. He’d woken up hungover, head heavy and his heart, full of regret. The blonde had been nowhere to be found - but the general knew he was missing more money than he’d paid him…

or maybe that was just an excuse for the second time.

The second time he had found him, he had confronted him - didn’t even know his name - but he took him to one side and berated him for ‘stolen money’. Seeing the prostitute’s eyes wide with anger and his lips wet with fury only enticed a kiss - before Heidegger knew it, he had even less money…

and the night was over.

The third time was when he’d finally gotten a name - Rufus.

And the third time was when the general had realised that his addiction went further than alcohol and black-out nights. Now he had a release for his fury, a subject to unleash his anguish on and Rufus was so entirely…willing-

his words always a nudge, his attitude, inspiring. 

Rufus seemed to enjoy it as much as Heidegger and after a while, they’d find each other in the corner of each and every bar. Wall Market nothing more than an obstacle either man faced before they’d face each other. 

Weeks of over-indulgence has since led to eager texts and breathy phone calls; work nights spent with the other in his arms. Their shared embrace becoming rough hands and kisses, teeth pressed to flesh - Rufus’ skin marred with the aggression of his lover - 

his lover who pays so handsomely and comes back every time. 

Today is another day in their mutual addiction (is this the fifteenth or the sixteenth? Heidegger has lost count) - hungry kisses and straining fingers, the general’s breaths are heavy as he presses Rufus into the bed. A hand follows the curve of the other’s waist, fingers grazing ivory before they follow muscle and bone to his bicep - with a swift movement, Heidegger pins his hand above his head, the other quickly follows - as well as a silk tie that binds both hands to the bed post. 

“Lie still- the more that you fight it, the worse it’ll be-” 

but he knows that Rufus wont fight it - he might thrash and writhe, but he’ll enjoy it. He always enjoys it. Heidegger can already see the tightness of his pants, hard length pressed to cotton - it amuses the general when the other thinks he can fool him. 

“I am still-” Rufus snaps back, his hips moving just enough for his client to notice. 

Restraint leaves the blonde open to the touch of his ‘lover’, fingers that circle the pink of a nipple before lips press affection to sensitivity. It takes a lot of will power for Heidegger to shift his weight to grab a few things. 

There’s a neatly packed drawer nearby, sterilised equipment that sits just out of Rufus’ view - from the collection, Heidegger retrieves a collar, some lubricant and a ring. He turns his attention back to Rufus, a small smirk crossing his lips as the items are placed nearby. 

Firstly, he snaps the collar on him - leather sealing his skin before the general locks it shut with a small key. 

“Are you serious?” Rufus coughs - his tone testing but curious nevertheless. 

“There’s more-”

his response is sharp as he retrieves the ring and the lubricant. 

A strong hand tugs down his whore’s panties before gel is massaged into his length. Satisfied, Heidegger pulls the ring over Rufus’ genitals - snapping it into place snugly before he pulls back to appreciate the swelling of the other’s member. 

“This has four different settings-” he taunts and as he does, he notices Rufus’ face change - his eyes falling to his cock. “How about we start with ‘number two’?” 

He flicks the small switch attached to the ring, his finger sliding to a two before a gentle buzz begins to massage the base of Rufus’ cock. 

“How does that feel?” 

Rufus’ thighs tremble, a heavy breath seeking respite when the vibration begins. 

“Easy-” Heidegger commands “steady your breaths-”

“You don’t need to tell me that-” the blonde spits back. 

“You have an attitude on you tonight-” there’s a frown, his tone firm as he eyes his lover’s body. “I don’t think you deserve to enjoy this.”

Rufus responds only with a breath through his nostrils; his eyes bare down at Heidegger as if he’s looking at someone he’ll never trust. 

Heidegger doesn’t care. 

“Tonight - I’m going to take you however I like.”

The general’s hands scoop beneath the blonde’s thighs, his lower body shoved up and adjusted so’s his thighs are on Heidegger’s shoulders. 

Words don’t prepare Rufus for the press of his lover’s mouth to the warmth between his legs - Heidegger flicks his tongue to the tightness of his ass, his lips parting to admire his heat. Rufus bites down as he throws his head back into the pillows, a short moan escaping the clench of his jaw. Heidegger continues the assault of his affections, pressing his tongue deep to Rufus’ hole between kisses and overindulgent strokes of his beard to flesh. 

Pushing his teeth into his bottom lip, Rufus can’t save the cries that escape him - the wet lick of his lover’s tongue against his eager warmth is as terrible as the vibration that keeps his cock swollen and wanting more. His hands pull on the tie that bind them, thighs shaking either side of Heidegger’s head as muscles tense and abs clench. 

“You filthy whore-” the dominant takes a break only to speak, a quick pucker of his lips and a spit before fingers part the bind between Rufus’ legs. He instinctively pulls back at the feel of his body being penetrated, his legs shifting as his arms pull - his head turning away despite the red of his cheeks and the swell of his cock. “Playing innocent, are we?” Another taunt and another pull of Rufus’ eyes from Heidegger to the wall. 

“I knew…that…you were this type-” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah-” the blonde’s breaths struggle to part between the moans and writhes that fight intrusive fingers “you’ve always been the -” Heidegger pushes himself deeper “urgh- the aggressive type-” 

“Hm, I guess you’re right.” 

Heidegger exceeds his words with lips that wrap around Rufus’ shaft - he toggles the ring to a higher degree, three of four and with the change (as well as his client’s mouth) servicing his length, Rufus allows a louder moan to escape himself this time.

It’s easy to take the blonde in whole, Heidegger’s fingers gently circling his inside as he pushes tongue to flesh. He focuses on the head of Rufus’ member, his tongue tracing nerves before a pucker of his lips nurses the pre-cum that leaves the other so wet. 

Listening to Rufus’ moans and feeling the goosebumps on his thighs only aids in getting the general hard - so hard that the ache between his legs begs for relief. Unlike Rufus, however, he will service himself when he needs to. For Rufus - such a relief is something that he’d have to beg for. 

He snatches his fingers free alongside his mouth, his hand snapping the setting to a four - the most rigorous vibration before he presses his length to Rufus’ legs. As always, it’s a struggle to immediately get comfortable, the head of his cock a gentle push inside before he has to slowly ease the rest of it in. With the push of his length comes louder grunts and Rufus looks close to bursting - Heidegger has to stop himself (and the ring) just to get those sapphire eyes back on him. 

“No. You orgasm when I tell you to.” 

Rufus pulls his head from the pillows, he’s bitten his bottom lip so hard he’s drawn blood and the sight of it pulls Heidegger into a kiss - his loins pressing deeper into Rufus as he moves forward, a free hand gripping the blonde’s cock to readjust the ring as he refocuses his lover into a kiss. The younger man’s blood quenches sick desire, crimson lubricating their affections as a tongue strikes the wound on Rufus’ lips. 

Heidegger thrusts a little faster now, large hands finding their way over Rufus’ body with little restraint. His fingers bury into skin, pressing the pale of his flesh enough to bruise it. His tongue moves from the warmth of his mouth to the collar across his neck, Heidegger grips the leather with one hand - a twist of his fingers tightening it as he mars flesh with the graze of his fangs. The choking is enough to make Rufus struggle, his thighs tensing as the obstruction of pleasure becomes overwhelming - 

his legs quiver, his cock so swollen that the tip of it is crimson in colour and dribbling pre-cum, his body clenches around Heidegger’s length, enticing a groan from the man as his thrusts become slow again. He frowns down at Rufus - who’s pained expression is enough to tell him that he’s dangerously close to orgasm.

“I said, no.” His grip tightens, the collar twisting around Rufus’ neck until Heidegger can see the pink in his cheeks. The choking leaves Rufus lightheaded, blood rushing to his body and straight to his cock as Heidegger then loosens it just enough to prevent him going unconscious. For a man so animilistic, his control is scarily in sync with the rest of his body. His slow thrusts massaging the inside of the other, his prostate so easy to tease with the length and the girth of the general’s cock. 

“I - I can’t-” Rufus responds, fingers bedding into palms as arms continue to wrestle with the tie around his wrists “I-” 

the general continues to thrust, slow movements testing the other before a hand settles on the edge of Rufus’ cock. Fingers caress the slick of his length, a finger and a thumb forcing pressure onto the nerves of a cock already sorely tormented with the stimulation that Heidegger puts Rufus’ body through. 

Rufus cries out, his breaths hitching against the choke of the collar before his body can take no more. He clenches once more around Heidegger, his thighs useless in preventing excess as his orgasm escapes him. The swelling of his cock empties spunk to the tips of Heidegger’s fingers and upon his own stomach, his abs quickly covered by an explosion of depravity - cum dribbles from the tip of his dick but the torment doesn’t cease 

\- Heidegger continues to fuck his favourite whore. 

His thrusts quicken as his hand tightens the grip he has on the edge of Rufus’ member, his fingers proceeding to tease as he fails to shut off the vibration of the ring; such pleasure sets the blonde’s body on fire as his hips writhe in a painful ecstasy. 

“Oh god, please-” 

Rufus can’t handle the feeling of nerves tortured so soon after orgasm, his cock aches with a pleasure he’s unfamiliar with - taboo rages inside as the general’s speed and force only gets faster and harder. 

“Please, Heidegger - I can’t - I-” he struggles for breaths, even as the general loosens his hold on the collar. “Please, sir-!”

The nickname drops Heidegger’s eyes to Rufus, the blues of his gaze open wide and desperate as lips and features plead so ungracefully. To see him so entirely unwound brings heavy breaths to the general, his pace so fast that he can’t help but press his lips to Rufus as he unleashes heat inside of the other. One hand embraces Rufus as the other presses harder on nerve, the blonde’s head falling into Heidegger’s shoulder as another, weaker load pools from the tip of his cock.

Sweat-drenched and panting, Heidegger falls to the side as he rolls off of Rufus. 

Eyes as dark as sin look to his lover; Rufus’ body wet with sweat, cum and marred with bruises as Heidegger places a hand to his chest. 

Rufus can lie still with the cum in and on him for a little while before Heidegger releases him - that’ll let him know who’s in charge. 

Heidegger’s palm spreads fingers over the other’s flesh, his touch hardly gentle but instead firm enough to let the other know his feelings are true. A smirk crosses once hungry lips now satisfied by the feast, Rufus’ gaze falling between Heidegger and the ache between his legs before the other distracts him with a phrase. 

A knuckle swipes sweat from his cheek, brown eyes locked upon him as if there’s no treasure as valuable as he. 

Heidegger’s words slip from the tongue in a way that’s both sinister and entirely faithful - he’d have it no other way.

“I own you, Rufus.”


End file.
